


Green Fairy

by Tesser



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesser/pseuds/Tesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through previous and unexplained events Rogue discovers a secret and gives Todd liquor. Teehee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Fairy

  
“Here, drink this.”

“What is it?” the boy studied the cloudy, light green liquid in the heavy fake crystal goblet. “It's green.”

Rogue rolled her eyes. “It's supposed to be green. Look, from our last encounter I know you like Kurt.”

Todd winced at the reminder then eyed her skeptically.

“Now drink this and trust me.” She grinned at him. “It's alcohol.”

“Well why didn't you say so?” Todd took the offered drink then paused, “But why's it green?”

“It just is.”

Todd looked over at Shadowcat asleep in the bed across the room. “You sure she ain't gonna wake up?”

Rogue waved her hand dismissively, “Not for a couple of hours at least.”

He took a sip; it was sweet and cold, and minty…? He took a bigger and longer drink, then looked into the glass. “Yo, what's floating in there?”

“Oh, that's just the green fairy,” she replied, “it's supposed to do that.”

“Uh-huh” he drank the rest quietly under the watch of the skunk-haired southern girl. He drained the glass and used his long tongue to lick up the sugar grains left on the bottom.

“Okay,” Rogue took the glass and set it down on her nightstand, “let's go.”

He stood up and followed her, already feeling the drink flowing through him. Rogue took his hand in her gloved one and phased through the door.

‘So that’s why the Kitty-cat’s out.’ Todd thought.

Down a couple of corridors and through a wall or two later they entered a room Todd knew. By then he had started feeling tingly, hot and dizzy. He leaned against Rogue to shove his shoes off, and then padded across to the bed. He looked down at the figure sprawled across the bed covered only in a sheet visually tracing the perfect outline of that body.  He looked back, but Rogue was gone. Only his shoes remained marking their entrance. He looked back at the sleeping form only to find shining eyes staring back at him in the darkness.

“What are you doing in my room at this time of night, Todd?” Kurt was more curious and asleep than anything.

“Hey, Fuzzy. Anybody tell you you're beautiful even when I'm not drunk?” Todd chuckled, “Rogue gave me booze then led me here.” He couldn't keep his mouth shut, he didn't really want to either.

Kurt sat up looking at him. Then he reached out and lightly touched Todd's arm between bracer and sleeve. That touch was electric fire on Todd's skin, every nerve igniting. His eyes slid closed and his head lolled back slightly, he regained himself and looked back down at Kurt, swaying a little.

“Must be the green stuff she gave me.” He said with a lopsided grin.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “My sister? Gave you some of her absinthe?” he was astonished, Rogue guarded her absinthe like a dragon guards its gold, and only partly because she wasn't even supposed to have it.

“Is that what that stuff was?”

Kurt grinned, “You like me then? She wouldn't have given it to you if you didn't like me. Or if she didn't like you liking me.”

“Hell, Fuzzy,” he smiled, his speech slightly impaired, “I have wet dreams about you.” Todd then realized what he said. “Oh, oops, heh.”

Kurt reached up and unbuckled Todd's belt, then unbuttoned his pants. Todd just stood there trying not to sway too much.

“Absinthe can make you feel more and detach the mind. It is an artist's drink.” Kurt explained quietly, letting the jeans slide to the floor. Kurt pushed his furry fingers under Todd's shirts, grasped the hem and pulled them over Todd's head, Todd letting his arms be pulled up with the shirts and then fall back down to his sides. Every touch was sparkling along his nerves, he felt almost as if he were a passive observer to his own thoughts. He smiled, mouth slightly open, pulled his feet out of his jeans and crawled into bed. The world seemed to move so slow, yet so clear.

Kurt wrapped a warm, furry arm around Todd's waist and pulled him under the covers. Todd laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder, stretching his body out along side Kurt's. He absorbed every sensation, the soft cotton of Kurt's undershirt, the almost satin of his boxers, the velvet fur under his cheek and along his legs. Kurt didn't try to talk to him, just held him and prayed that Todd would feel the same in the  
morning.

Todd's hand lazed over Kurt, wandering around his collarbone, across his shoulders, down an arm and back. Kurt relaxed into the slow touch, allowing Todd whatever he wanted. This casual touch was all Kurt ever truly wanted. Todd had only ever been the one to touch him without hesitation or thought. Such was his joy a single tear ran from his eye, a finger caressed it away.

“My mind is racing” Todd muttered from Kurt's shoulder, his speech slow and dreamlike, “but it's like I'm watching it run by. Like… it ain't me thinking, but me watching whatever goes on in my head.”

Kurt chuckled and turned to face Todd. “It does that.”

“Your sister is weird.”

“Ja and I love her for it.”

“Me too.”

Kurt pulled Todd closer and both boys drifted to sleep.

   

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm slowly chiseling content from my notebooks.  
> By the way, I wrote this while drunk on absinthe, but it was a long time ago. Though I did edit it while sober. :-D "Write drunk, edit sober." - Ernest Hemingway.  
> Also, Word count: 888 XD


End file.
